Hogwarts Fox and Cat
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an average eleven year old ANBU black ops, or at least he was until he got his letter to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. so how will the blond Jinchurikki survive going to school with a bunch of wizards, witches, and shinobi from enemy nations, read an find out. Rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

It was a quiet day within the village of Konohagakure no Sato, which was located within the heart of The Land of Fire. Within the one of the many shinobi only apartments sat one eleven year old Naruto Uzumaki as he slowly read over a letter that had just been dropped off by a brown owl.

Nearly eleven years ago, the Kyubi no Kitsune was ripped out of its, at the time, current Jinchurikki, Kushina Uzumaki, and forced to attack the village, before Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi into his son Naruto.

When Naruto reached the age of five, Sarutobi, who had retaken the position of Hokage, placed the boy into the ANBU and Hunter Nin in order for him to become stronger, since his mother Kushina was in a coma after Kyubi was ripped out of her and Minato's only remaining student, Kakashi Hatake, insisted on taking him on as an apprentice in the ANBU program.

After three years in the program, Naruto became unlisted member of the Konoha ANBU corpse making him the youngest person in Konoha history to become an ANBU.

Naruto was wearing a blood red ANBU uniform with a red katana, which had belonged to his mother, strapped to his back. On his left shoulder was the Uzumaki clan swirl tattooed in a blood red color while a black ANBU symbol was printed on his right shoulder.

He was currently going over the strange letter he had gotten that morning with his Sharingan eyes, which were given as gift from Itachi, the new head of the Uchiha clan, for stopping Shisui from killing the rest of the Uchiha clan; after getting the eyes transplanted into his head, Kyubis youki morphed hem into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, before shutting of like normal Sharingan.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, a small pet

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"_I need to see the old man about this,"_ he thought, grabbing his ANBU mask, which was in the shape of a fox, before shunshin to the Hokages tower.

Within the Hokage tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen was reading a little orange book, having defeated his worst enemy for the day, paper work, before a burst of flames appeared in his office, causing him to look at it with a bored look.

"Good morning Naruto, and happy birthday," He said looking at one of his top ANBU with a smile. "Tell me, what brings you here on your day of?" he asked before seeing the letter, his eye growing wide as he read through the letter.

"I never thought this day would come," he said reaching into his drawer an pulling out a list with the names of people from the other great villages on it.

**Sunagakure**

The Kazekage sighed as he stared at two of his children, Temari and Garra, both of whom had just shown him the letters they had received that morning.

Temari has green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. She was wearing a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. She also had a large battle fan on her back, which she had gotten as a present for graduating from the ninja academy early.

Garra has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair, green eyes with tanuki-like black rings around them, the kanji "love" carved into the left side of his forehead. He was wearing a sandy brown DESERT uniform, with a tanuki shaped mask in his left hand and a katana strapped to his back.

With a low sigh, he reached into his desk and pulled out a list with names of people from the other great villages on it.

**Kumogakure**

A, the Raikage of Kumo, rubbed his temples as he starred at the four people standing in front of him, each of whom were holding a letter they had received that morning.

The first was Karui, a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she was wearing like a bandanna, and a long sword on her back, which she got upon becoming a genin.

Next was Omoi, a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector, and a long sword on his back, having just graduated from the academy.

Third was Samui, a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. Like the two next two her, she had just graduated, with Karui and Omoi, thus forming team Samui.

The last person was Yugito Nii, who had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She was wearing a STORM uniform with a cat shaped mask in her hand and a dark blue katana strapped to her back.

Sighing, having never thought this day would come, the Raikage pulled out a paper with names of people from the other great villages on it.

**Iwagakure**

Ōnoki's eye twitched as he stared at his granddaughter, who was standing in front of him with a letter in her hands.

His granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes. She was wearing the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

With a low sigh, he pulled out a piece of paper with names of people from the other great hidden villages on it.

**Kirigakure**

Mei Terumi grinned as she stared at the three new genin in front of her each holding a letter and each the last of their clans.

First was Kimimaro Kaguya, she had pale skin, vivid green eyes, two dots on her forehead and shoulder-length white hair. She was wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around her ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a Kiri headband around her waist.

Next to her was Haku Yuki, who had long black hair, pale skin, large, dark brown eyes, and a slender frame. She was wearing a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees. On the outside of that, she wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail, and a Kiri headband on her forehead.

The last person was Guren, who was wearing red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wore calf-length brown sandal boots and had a Kiri headband wrapped around her neck.

With a smile on her face, Mei pulled out a piece of paper with names of people from the other great hidden villages on it.

"Guren, Haku, Kimimaro," "Kurotsuchi," "Samui, Karui, Omoi, Yugito," "Temari, Garra," "Naruto," "Pack your things, your headed to Hogwarts," the five Kage's said getting salutes form their shinobi before they left to go prepare.

**Sorry to all of you who liked the original but I just lost track of where the story was going. Anyways please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

It was warm morning is the village of Konoha as shinobi of different ranks went about their early morning business, such as gathering supplies for missions, returning from missions, or going around town as a petrol unit.

Within the office of the Hokage stood the old man himself along with the other four Kage, all looking at the group in front of them: Konoha's ANBU member Kitsune, Kumo's STORM member Neko, and Suna's DESERT member Tanuki, behind the three mask clad shinobi were Temari of Suna, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, Haku, Kimimaro, and Guren of Kiri, and Samui, Karui, and Omoi of Kumo.

It had been three day's since the group had gotten their letters from Hogwarts and the five Kage's had all gathered in Konoha in order to wait for Dumbledore.

"ANBU Kitsune, remove your mask," the Hokage ordered getting a nod from the ANBU as he removed his fox like mask. "From this point forward, you shall be Jōnin Naruto Uzumaki."

"STORM Neko, remove your mask," the Raikage ordered getting a nod from the STORM as she removed her cat like mask. "From this point forward, you shall be Jōnin Yugito Nii."

"DESERT Tanuki, remove your mask," the Kazekage said getting a nod from the DESERT as he removed his raccoon like mask. "From this point forward you shall be Jōnin Garra no Sabaku."

"Yes, lord Hokage/Raikage/Kazekage" the three newly minted Jōnin said in unison.

"Good, now before you go there are rules that have been set for shinobi who go to Hogwarts, which was agreed upon by the Rikudō Sennin and the ministry of magic, which is the wizarding worlds ruling government," the Tsuchikage said seriously.

"First is that only Jonin class shinobi may carry weapons, aside from their wands, while at Hogwarts, unless it is part of their bloodline," the Mizukage said with a small smile. "Next, all shinobi are allowed into the forbidden forest surrounding the school in order to train, all shinobi are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeed, however only those of Jonin rank may visit after hours, however they must return by no later than two thirty and must be able to attained class."

"Shinobi of Jonin rank are allowed to wonder the halls after hours, all shinobi are forbidden from fighting on school grounds, and all shinobi will report to the highest ranking shinobi within the school concerning any problems," the Tsuchikage finished, getting an understanding nod from all the eleven shinobi in front of them.

"Now, the five of us have had a long talk about this and have decided that Naruto will be the leader of this group," the Mizukage said with a smile, shocking the blonde ANBU.

"Um, not that I'm not honored to be lead of this group, but why me?" he asked wanting to know the reason he was picked when there were two other people just as qualified.

"Because, while Yugito and Garra are both as qualified as you, you are a captain class ANBU," the Hokage said staring him in the eyes. "Also, through this, we have made an alliance revolving around you, Miss Yugito, Miss Kurtsuchi, and Miss Temari which follow through with your arranged marriage with Lady Mei, which will also include any girl you meet while at Hogwarts."

Before he could say anything, there was a small pop like sound, before an old man appeared before all of the shinobi. The man had a long beard and half-moon glasses resting on his nose, which was crooked. He was wearing a purple robe and had a smile on his face, with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Ah Albas, it's good to see you again," the Hokage said shaking the man's hand.

"Ah Sarutobi, your looking well, as are you Onoki," the man smiled before turning to look at the group of shinobi. "Am I to assume that these are the shinobi going to Hogwarts?" when the Hokage nodded he smiled again. "Greeting, my name is Albas Dumbledore; I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, now would you please introduce yourselves, seeing as we still have a few minutes before we leave to get your supplies?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a Jonin and the leader of this group," Naruto flashed his Sharingan, inspecting the man before nodding his head.

"I am Garra no Sabaku, I am a Jōnin of Sunagakure," Garra nodded his head.

"I am Yugito Nii, I am a Jōnin of Kumogakure," she flashed a pair of Sharingan, supriseing Naruto and the Hokage, as she also inspected the old man before nodding her head.

"My name it Temari no Sabaku, a genin of Suna," she smiled with a small bow.

"I'm Kurotsuchi, a genin of Iwa," she nodded her head

"My names Omoi, I'm a genin of Kumo," he said with a nod of his head.

"I'm Karui, a genin of Kumo," she gave a small bow.

"My name is Samui, I'm a genin of Kumo, it's nice to meet you," she said bowing, causing her chest to bounce.

"My name is Haku Yuki, I'm a genin of Kiri," she smiled nodding her head.

"I'm Kimimaro Kaguya; I am a genin of Kiri," she said with a small bow.

"My name is Guren, I'm a genin of Kiri," she gave a small smirk.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dumbledore said pulling an old tea pot out of his cloak, which was glowing a light bluish color. "However I believe it's time for us to go, now if you will all touch this, just a finger will do, then we'll be of."

With a small nod all of them placed their hands on the pot, which began to hum.

"Have fun all of you, oh and Naruto," Mei called out before they could leave, catching the boys attention. "Try not to get any of the girls pregnant before I get a turn, I do plan to have your first child," she smirked at his red face before the three ANBU and the eight genin vanished from the office.

With a sudden gut wrenching feeling, the office of the Hokage vanished only to be replaced moments later by an old, and rather shabby looking bar, which was only lite thanks to a fire and light poring through the windows.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," the old man smiled leading them through a back door to an enclosed space, before pulling out his wand and tapping the wall, which opened to reveal a crowded street. "Welcome to Diagon Ally, now, the first stop will be Ollivanders, in order to get your wands."

As the group began following the old man, Naruto grabbed Yugitos arm and pulled her to the back of the group.

"You need something?" she asked with a small glare at her fellow blonde.

"Just wondering where you got the Sharingan?" she smirked at his question.

"You tell me where you got yours and I'll tell you where I got mine," she chuckled at his raised eyebrow. "Isn't that what fiancés are suppose to do, share their secrets?"

"I stopped Shisui Uchiha from killing his entire clan," he smirked showing her the sharingan, before adding chakra to it, causing it to morph into the Mangekyō, then Eternal Mangekyō, shocking her. "So how did you get yours?"

"I was on a mission when an Uchiha, before the massacre, attacked me, we fought, I killed him and stole his eye, which I later had implanted before returning to Kumo," she smirked showing her sharingan, before causing it to morph into the Mangekyō then Eternal Mangekyō, shocking Naruto. "Did I forget to mention I'm the Jinchurikki for the Nibi?"

"Yes, but I guess I shouldn't really be shocked seeing as how I'm the Jinchurikki for Kyubi," her eyes widened at that, causing him to chuckle. "So it seems like we have more in common than just being ANBU, uh?"

With a small nod they continued talking over missions and jutsu until the group arrived at the shop they were headed for.

"Ah, welcome Dumbledore, welcome," said an old man who appeared from the multitude of shelves in the tiny store. "I take it these children are from the Elemental nations, yes?" at their nods he smiled. "I've been expecting you, please who would like to go first?"

For a few seconds they all looked at each other before Naruto stepped forward.

"Excellent, now tell me which is your wand arm?" the old wand maker asked as a tape measurer began moving on its own while Ollivander moved between the shelves.

"Well I'm ambidextrous," the ANBU captain said, as the measurer finished with him before moving on to Yugito.

Four hours later, Ollivander was banging his head against the counter, four hours since they had come in and nearly every wand in the shop had rejected the three ANBU. After the first half hour, when nothing had chosen Naruto, Ollivander had moved on to Yugito then Garra, both having the same results as the captain, when neither of the ANBU had any luck, he moved on to the genin, whom he had found matches for within the hour.

"This is really annoying," Garra said reading through one of the school books; since the three Anbu where having so much trouble, Dumbledore had taken the genin to get the rest of their school supplies, which included their books and robes. "Are you sure you don't have anything that you haven't tried?" at Garra's words the old wand maker froze, a small grin appearing on his face before he ran to the back of the store.

"I guess he had something," Kurotsuchi said looking up from her book as the old man returned with a black box.

"So what's in the box?" Naruto asked as the old man opened it to reveal three different wands.

"These are probably the most dangers wands I have ever created, each made with a different powerful magical core," He said with a smile before handing each of the ANBU one of the wands.

"Red oak, 12¾, Basilisk Fang," he handed the pale reddish brown wand to Naruto, who felt a warm surge throughout his body upon contact with the wand.

"White oak, 12¾, Hydra Fang," he handed the light brown wand to Yugito, who felt a warming sensation when the wand met her hand.

"Black cottonwood, 12¾, Dragons Fang," he handed the light brown wand to Garra, who felt a warming sensation when he grabbed the wand.

"Curious, very curious indeed," he looked at the three before nodding his head and ushering them all out of his shop.

"Well, that was weird," Karui said getting a nod from everyone as they followed Dumbledore back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Thank for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

As the group of shinobi slowly followed Dumbledore, the three ANBU continued to look at their wands, wondering what was so curious about these wands.

"_So Kyu, what do you think the old man meant when he said it was curious that these wands chose us?"_ Naruto asked his tenant, most trusted ally, best friend, mother figure, and summoning boss.

"**It could be any number of thing kit," **she said opening her eyes from her nap, having gotten bored of watching every wand reject her host. **"But I think it's what makes up your wands core is what's curious; you, Yugito, and that Garra kid, who by the looks is Ichibi's container, all got wands that house very rare and powerful magical qualities: the Basilisk Fang, sharper than any sword with poison that can and will kill anything, the Hydra Fang, able to cut bone like butter and just as venomous as the Basilisk Fang, finally the Dragon Fang, as hard as steel and depending on what kind of dragon determines what type of properties it has,"** she said, while Nibi and Ichibi gave their containers the same information.

As the group reached the bar, Dumbledore turned to look at all of them. "Well, everyone this is where we part ways for now," he gained a confused look from the shinobi. "I have important business that demand my attention, but worry not, Tom, the owner of this fine establishment as agreed to give you rooms for the rest of the week until it's time for you to head to Hogwarts, while you are here I ask that you do not venture into muggle London, however you may go where ever you like within Diagon Alley," he smiled before vanishing with a small pop.

With a small sigh, the shinobi followed Tom to their rooms and deposited their things before wondering around the wizarding market place, either in alone, such as Garra, or in groups, such as Naruto and Yugito.

"Well this is great, I give them free leave while we're here and they all vanish," Naruto sighed as he watched the retreating forms of everyone.

"Well since everyone else is gone, you can think of this as a date," Yugito smirked at seeing him turn red in embarrassment. "Now come on, the list of supplies says we are allowed to bring a pet and I want to see what they have," she dragged him to the closes pet store, Magical Menagerie.

Within the small crowded shop were cages upon cages with different types of animals.

Before either of the Jinchurikki could move to look around, there was a pair of loud screeches and a flutter of wings. Turning to the source of the noise, they saw two giant birds flying away from the shopkeeper before settling on their shoulders.

Both were large swan-sized bird with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. The one on Yugitos shoulder had a deep red and blue color to its feathers and was calmly nuzzeling into her cheek while the one on Narutos shoulder had deep red and black color, and was perched proudly on his shoulder.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, that's never happened before," the shopkeeper said nervously looking at the two birds. "The moment you two walked in they both went wild, though I've never seen them this calm before."

"It's alright, but what are they?" Yugito asked gently stroking the bird, which was giving small squawks of pleasure.

"Why their Phoenix's, birds of fire and rebirth," the keeper said getting wide eyes from the two young ANBU. "They are very rare, I still don't know how we were lucky enough to get them, and you two are the first people they have ever flown to, anyone else who goes near them gets attacked."

"Well how much for them?" Naruto asked pulling out a sack of gold he had picked from a snobby looking man with white hair and a walking cane with a handle in the shape of a snakes head.

"Normally a Phoenix goes for one hundred galleons," said an old woman who had just come out of the back room. "But seeing as you two are the first people they have gone to without attacking, I'll sell them to you for twenty five galleons each."

Nodding at the price, Naruto paid for the two birds, their cages, and food, before the two left the store with their new pets happily nestled on their shoulder, which earned Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Over the next week, the shinobi explored every inch of the magical market place with each of the others getting a pet: the three from Kumo each got a horned owl, the three from Kiri each got a snow owl, Kurotsuchi got a silver hawk, and Garra a black vulture.

"Well, this was an interesting week, wouldn't you say?" Kurotsuchi asked as the group sat in a special compartment just for them, which had been magically expanded to look like a small apartment, with a bathroom and kitchen with a small fridge.

"You can say that again," Omoi looked through the small fridge, which was packed with dangos and sake. "At least we don't have to sit with the rest of the kids going to this school."

"Your right about that," Naruto grinned pulling out a bottle of sake and a glass, which he filled before downing it before getting a serious look on his face. "However, while at this school, I want everyone to try and make some friends, while at Hogwarts we are not shinobi but normal kids, am I understood?" he asked getting nod from everyone.

"But that doesn't mean you can slack of in your training either," Yugito said getting a glass, taking her shared fiancés bottle and pouring herself some sake. "Remember, deception is our greatest strength."

"That's putting it mildly," Guren snorted getting chuckles from the rest of the group.

Suddenly a knock at the door alerted all of them to a presence outside in the hall, to which Naruto went to investigate.

Slowly, the male Jinchurikki slid open the door to see a girl standing there with her trunk. This girl had bushy brown hair brown eyes and was currently wearing blue jeans and a purple sweater.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had any room in there, everywhere else is full?" she asked as blonde boy opened the door.

"Um, of course, please come in," the boy said moving out of the way and motioning her inside. "My name's Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said walking into the compartment and seeing the others staring at her questioningly, causing her to blush at the attention.

"All right you listen up, this is Hermione Granger, and she's going to be riding with us for the rest of the trip, so I want you all to play nice," he said looking at Yugito and Temari, both of whom he found to be rather predatory when it came to something they liked or wanted, which over the past week was him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Temari licked her lips along with Yugito, causing the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi no Yoko to shudder at the looks Hermione was getting.

A few hours later Naruto, Yugito, Kurotsuchi Guren, and Temari, the others having gone to explore the train and make some friends, were on the floor laughing their heads of as Hermiones red face, the cause of which was the little orange book Temari of all people, had given her to read.

"You know, you look real cute when you blush like that," Naruto smirked as he slowly calmed down after his laughing fit, only for it to start up again as Hermiones face grew redder.

"Who on earth would right something like this?" the young witch asked as she flipped through pages, seemingly enjoying the book, much to the shinobis surprise.

"My, godfather, he's a self-proclaimed supper pervert," Naruto chuckled, causing the other shinobi to fall silent.

"Wait, your godfather is master Jiraiya?" Temari asked with stars in her eyes at the prospect of meeting the other of the book.

"Yeah, and I got copies of his book, signed, unsigned, and translated into English," he pulled out a scroll and unsealed the books. "He wanted me to sell them while hear so he could spread his 'genius' creation around the world."

Before any of them knew what had happened, Temari had her copy back in her hand, Naruto had some money in his hand, and Hermione was carefully stacking a copy from the entire series, signed, original, and translated versions into her trunk along with the rest of her books, getting a sweatdrop from the shinobi.

"I guess she really likes the sires," Kurotsuchi said getting a nod from the others and a blush from Hermione.

That night after arriving at the school, the shinobi and Hermione stood with the rest of the first years in front of the teacher, where one of the teachers, Professor McGonagall, who looked like she had a stick up her ass, brought out an old hat, which began to sing, before she told the first years it was going to put them in the house that best suited them.

Currently, Naruto was annoyed, not because of the singing or the wait for his name to be called, those he tuned out, what was annoying him was the old hat currently on top of his head trying to decide where to put him, which was taking nearly fifteen minutes, which was apparently the longest it had taken in a long time.

"_Will you just shut up and pick a damn house so I can go site down already?"_ He snapped causing the hat to go quiet before shouting "Gryffindor" which caused the table to erupt with cheers.

After the sorting: the Garra, Temari and Kurotsuchi going to Slytherin, the Kiri nin going to Hufflepuff, and the three Kumo genin going to Ravenclaw, Naruto, who was sitting between Yugito and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, watched as the food appeared in front of them, which caused everyone to burst into conversation and him to pull out two bottles of sake he swiped from the train before passing one to his fiancé.

"I can't believe you're actually going to drink that stuff," Hermione said as the people around them stared at the bottles curiously. "Temari gave me a glass and it tasted revolting."

"Well, it's an acquired taste," the male shinobi smirked as he poured himself a glass.

"What is that stuff?" asked an older red headed boy they learned was named Percy Weasley.

"Sake, why you want some?" Yugito asked before downing her glass.

"No, and you didn't answer my question," he said obviously annoyed.

"Yes she did," Naruto replied poring himself a glass while the older boy looked confused. "You asked what it was, and she told you, its sake, if you don't know what exactly that is then we can't help you there unless you try it."

After a the nice warm meal, during which everyone around the two shinobi asked to try their drink only to gage, the Gryffindor first years were lead off to their house dormitory by Percy, who was a prefect.

"Man that was good," Naruto sighed as he walked back down to the great hall with Yugito, after ignoring Percy's cries and threats of detention. "Who knew the food in this joint would be so good?"

"It was all right, though it would have been better with some ramen," Yugito said, only to stop as Naruto pushed her against the wall, and gave her a deep kiss, before going onto one knee.

"Yugito will you marry me?" he asked with stars in his eyes at the prospect of a woman who loved ramen like him.

"Um, is this because I wanted some ramen?" at his nod, a gleam appeared in her eyes. "Well then we better find the old man and have him perform a small wedding for us," she chuckled, only for Naruto to pick her up bridle style and rush to the great hall where they were suppose to meet the headmaster and other shinobi in order to get their privet dormitory.

**Yo, thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who has review so far, please keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

As the two ANBU reached the great hall, laughing at their joke, they notice all of the other shinobi staring at them, with the Kumo genin being a little freaked out having never heard Yugito laugh like she was.

"Thank you for coming you two, now if you would follow me I will show you to your dormitory," Dumbledore said with a smile before leading them out the doors of the great hall and down one of the many corridors leading away from the great hall.

"So, what were you to laughing about?" Samui asked her adopted sister curiously.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like it's weird for you to laugh or anything," Omoi said with a sucker in his mouth. "It's just, we've never heard you laugh like that before," his word brought a smile to Yugitos lips, knowing that there were people from her village who cared about her.

"Sorry you two, but it's kind of an inside joke between me and my fiancé," she said glancing at Naruto who was nodding in agreement with a knowing smirk on his face.

After a few minutes of walking, in which everyone, mines Garra and Kimimaro, continued to bug the two Jinchurikki about their joke, the group of shinobi reached a picture of a man who had short hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair that resembled horns. He was wearing what appeared to be a cloak with a high collar showing his necklace with six red magatama and the only thing you could see of his face were his eye, which to all of the shinobis surprise, were the legendary Rinnegan.

"Here we are, behind this portrait is your dormitory," he smiled at them. "In side are privet rooms for each of you, along with a kitchen, bathroom, and two separate bath areas, one for the ladies and the other for the boys, your things have already been brought to your rooms, and since this is a completely separate dormitory, I will let you choose your password and when it changes," all of them nodded in understanding. "Very well, then if you'll excuse me, it is late, goodnight," with a sweep of his cloak he turned and left.

"All right I guess we should get to bed as well," he said turning to the portrait. "The password is 'Akai Chishio no Habanero'," with that the portrait opened and they all walked in.

"Why would you choose the alias of Kushina Uzumaki?" Haku asked looking at their leader.

"I just wanted a way to remember my mom, since I can't see her to make sure she's alright while I'm here," he had a sad smile on his face. "She's in a coma, and I would go see her when I got off in order to see if she was awake, but since I'm here, I can't really do that."

"I think you should check again," Kimimaro said handing Naruto a note she found, causing him to smile.

It was an early morning a Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. The staff and students were all comfortably within the confines of their four poster beds, except for one person

Within the hospital wing of the school, standing over the bed of one Kushina Uzumaki, was Naruto, wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a black muscle shirt, and a soft smile on his face as he stroked his mother's cheek.

"Hay mom, sorry about leaving you like that," he smiled down at her peaceful face. "I already made some friends my age, their all from different villages, but I'm getting along with all of them, I even made a friend here at Hogwarts, she's in the same school house as me, her names Hermione and she's real smart, and kind of a closet pervert," he chuckled as the memory of the train ride flashed through his mind.

"I really wish you would wake up soon, Mrs. Mikoto, Kurenai, Yūgao, Kyubi are all great mother and sister figures, but I really want to talk to you," he sighed before kissing her forehead and walking away, just as the hospital doors opened to reveal the nurse, who was shocked at him being there.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing in here?" she asked glaring at him only to get a blank look in response.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm visiting my mother," he pointed at the woman in the bed, getting a sad look from the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, your mother's in good hands," she said getting a small smile and nod from the boy before he left for his morning training.

After leaving the hospital wing, Naruto walked out to the lake on the ground, where he began to flow through his Taijutsu stances that Anko had taught him when stopped Shisui, the serpents dance, which fit perfectly with the snake contract he got from Anko after killing the boss Manda.

"Well, you sure like to get an early start," said a voice from behind him, causing him to turn, only to see Yugito standing there in a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt which hugged her body.

"Yeah well, I like to be on top of my game," he chuckled as he looked her over. "What about you, I figure that you'd sleep in like the others?"

"Yeah well, I couldn't sleep, and when I can't sleep I train," she smirk releasing her katana from a seal on her arm. "So, how about it up for a little spar?" Naruto smirk as he unsealed his katana from a seal on his arm as they both got into their respective stances.

For a few second the two of them stared at each other, a soft wind blowing between the two as leaves slowly fell from the trees. The second the first leaf touched the ground between them, they moved, meeting in a deadlock.

Sparks flew as the two slowly moved from the shore of the lake onto the surface of the water, in a dance of speed and power.

After an hour of dancing on the water, the two blonde ANBU returned to their dormitory, where they were met with the sight of a smirking sight of Temari and Kurotsuchi.

"Well don't you two look happy," the Iwa genin smirked as the two ANBU looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

"So, what were you two doing so early in the morning?" the blonde Suna girl looked at them, noticing they were both drenched in sweat.

"We were training," the said in unison, before looking at each other, blushing then shunshin to their rooms to get ready for the day.

"You know, they like each other right?" Kurotsuchi ask her future wife, who simple nodded. "You know he's probably already forgotten he's also suppose to marry us as well right?" again the Suna kunoichi nodded before sighing. "And you know teasing them is going to be as fun as hell right?" at this both girls had matching grins that would have made a certain snake mistress in the leaf village proud.

As Naruto was grabbing his bag, he felt a cold chill run down his spine, with an evil sadistic laugh echoing in the distance. "Why do I feel like I'm about to experience a hell that only Anko could cause?" he asked himself while in the leaf village, a certain snake summoner sneezed, dropping a plate of dango on the ground and causing everyone around her to run in terror, screaming about wrath of the snake mistress.

With a long drawn out sigh Naruto sat at the gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had just arrived.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she asked looking at one of her first friends.

"No, it's just, Kurotsuchi and Temari were acting really weird this morning," he said, getting a confused look from the girl.

"I'm sure it's nothing, their probably just excited about starting our first classes today," she smiled as they saw McGonagall handing out class schedules, which read: Monday: Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying(3:30 pm), Midnight Astronomy, Tuesday: Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying(3:30 pm), Midnight Astronomy, Wednesday: Potions, Herbology, Flying(3:30 pm), Midnight Astronomy, Thursday: Charms, Transfiguration, Flying(3:30 pm), Midnight Astronomy, Friday: Potions, Potions, Flying(3:30 pm), Midnight Astronomy.

With another sigh Naruto finished his breakfast and left for his first class, followed shortly by Hermione, who decided to walk with him, a bright smile on her face.

"You really are excited about our first class aren't you?" he asked with a smirk as the girl blushed. "Or is it that you finished reading that book series last night and are picturing me as the main male character with you being the main female?"

At his word's Hermione froze, her face beet red as she pictured one of the more descriptive scenes with her and Naruto, before she fainted, causing the boy to burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention.

With a small chuckle, he grabbed some smelling salt and waved it under her nose until she came around.

"What happened?" she asked holding her head as Naruto lead her down towards the dungeons.

"You fainted after a little teasing," Garra said walking up to them, causing the girl to blush. "By the way Naruto, have you seen Temari, she wasn't at breakfast, something I've never seen her miss?"

"Yeah, this morning, her and Kurotsuchi grabbed Yugito and dragged her of with them, don't really know why though," he scratched the back of his head, getting a sweatdrop from Garra.

Well, it doesn't matter now, but we should probably get to class," Naruto and Hermione nodded before they all headed of towards their first lesson.

Bored, completely and utterly bored, this was how Naruto was feeling as he sat in his first transfiguration class, next to Hermione who was furiously taking notes, and stared at the tabby brown cat that was Professor McGonagall.

Their first class, which was potions, was, in Narutos opinion, a complete pain in the ass, and the teacher, Professor Snape, seemed to have a stick shoved up his ass. Their second class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, would have been interesting, if they had a teacher who had a pair of balls, which Professor Quirrell seemed to lack, seeing as how he was scared of his own shadow. Their third class, flying, was slow; the shinobi couldn't see the point of flying when they could run just as fast, the only interesting thing that happened were Naruto and Garra being pulled away by McGonagall and Snape and being made into seekers of their houses quidditch teams. Their Astronomy class was also boring, seeing as they already knew about constellations and mapping stars, which they needed for night missions.

So far the only classes that were even remotely interesting were Herbology, which was interesting seeing all of the different plant with different properties, and Charms, which was interesting due to the teacher, Professor Flitwick, actually teaching them something right of the bat.

Smirking at the thought of what could happen if he learned how to transform like McGonagall had; Naruto was brought out of his thoughts, along with everyone else, as they turned to the back of the class and watched Harry Potter, the schools celebrity, and his sidekick, Ron Weasley, run into the class late.

Sighing at the duo's stupidity, Naruto turned back to his book and read over the chapter about Animagi, trying to decide what type of animal he should be.

That night after their classes had ended; Naruto, Garra and Omoi were walking into the Three Broom Sticks, the local pub in the small village of Hogsmeade, seeing as the girls had kicked them out of the dormitory.

"Why do you think the girls Kicked us out of the dormitory?" Naruto asked as the three shinobi sat at an empty table and waited for the waitress to come take their order.

"Who know, girls are weird like that," Omoi sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly an attractive woman comes up to their table with a confused look on her face. "Oi, what are you three doing in here, shouldn't you be up at the school and in bed like good little kids?"

"We're shinobi," Garra said as the three pulled out their headbands, getting wide eyes form the woman. "We were kicked out of our dormitories so we thought we would come here and have a drink."

"I see, so what can I get you?" she asked having been told by Dumbledore about the rules revolving around the shinobi attending the school this year.

"I'll try the red current rum," Omoi says getting a nod from the woman. "I will have some mulled mead please," Garra said in a bored voice. "I'll try the firewhiskey," Naruto grinned, getting a nod from the woman who went to get their drink.

A few minutes later she returned passing the three shinobi their drinks. "Enjoy boys," she smiled before walking off.

"Well here's to the start of a boring year," Naruto raised his glass, which was mimicked by the other two before they drained their glasses.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

The next day, as the sun was rising over Hogwarts, Naruto lay in his bed, an annoying pain in his head. _"Damn, my head hurts, hay Kyubi you know what happen to me last night?"_ he asked his tenant.

"_**You and those other boys went out drinking last night, you ordered some firewhiskey, the alcohol didn't affect you thanks to me, but the burning sensation you felt after you drank it made you a little tipsy,"**_ she had an amused tone in her voice.

"_Whatever, it feels like it's going away now so I guess I should get ready for the day,"_ he thought as he tried to sit up, only to feel two waits on his chest, causing his eyes to snap open.

Slowly looking around, Naruto found that he was not in his room, but someone else's. Slowly looking down, his eyes widened as he saw that the waits on his chest, were Yugito and Hermione, both sound asleep with his arms wrapped around their waists.

Naruto silently cursed his luck, as both girls slowly began to stir from their sleep. With sweat running down the back of his head, the blonde ANBU caption gave a scared grin as the two girls opened their eyes and stared at him. "Um, good morning ladies," he said shakily before substituting with a pillow and bolting out the door, only to run into a blushing Omoi, who was running out of Karuis room.

"Dude, what's wrong?" the ANBU caption asked looking at the Kumo genin, who was beat red.

Omoi gulped, looked over his shoulder, then ran to his room and slammed the door. With a long sigh Naruto walked to his room in order to get ready for the first weekend of the school year.

Naruto and Omoi both ran as fast as they could through the halls of Hogwarts, hoping to get away from both Karui and Yugito, who were hot on their tails. Karui was chasing Omoi for being in her room that morning while Yugito, not really minding Naruto being in her bed, was chasing Naruto as punishment and to get a good work out.

As the two reached the end of the corridor something that his godfather Jiraiya had told him when he had to drag the old pervert away from the women's side of the hot springs and they caught the old pervert peeking, 'it's every man for themselves,' which he took to heart, leaving the old pervert to his fate, so with a heavy sigh, Naruto dropped, swept the feet from his Kumo friend, and kept running, leaving Omoi to be caught by Karui while Yugito continued to chase him.

"You might as well stop running Naruto, I'm considered the fastest person in Kumo, next to uncle A," she said causing his eyes to widen at that information as he glanced back at he before running into a wall and vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Damn a shadow clone, where'd he go?"

"I might be able to find him for you," Hermione said with a smile as appeared out of one of the secret passage ways with a smirk and a blush on her face.

Naruto sighed as he looked peered out of an empty class room, to make sure he had lost Yugito. See the hall was clear, he slipped out and began running down the hall until he froze in place as a smirking Yugito and a blushing Hermione came around the corner at the end of the hall.

"So I finally caught you, you did a good job of running away but with Hermione here, you're not getting away from me," Yugito had a superior smirk on her face, causing Hermione's blush to increase.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to sleep in your bed, but apparently the fox doesn't stop the burning sensation you get from firewhiskey which I somehow got drunk of off it," Naruto begged explaining what happen.

"Oh I'm not made, in fact I find it sort of flattering that you crawled into my bed instead of one of the others," she smirked as he let out a sigh of relief. "However, you do need to apologize to Hermione here for peeping on her," Hermione's head became a new shade of red while a light coloring of pink spread across Naruto's face.

"Hermione I really am sorry, if there's anything I can do to get you to forgive me I'll do it," he said as her blush began to calm down.

"I already forgave you, however I would like to learn how to do that walking on water thing I saw you two doing a the morning of the first day of school," she said getting wide eyed looks from the two Jinchurikki.

"You saw that, I didn't think anyone would be up at that hour," Yugito said staring at the girl.

"Well, I was so excited about classes that I couldn't sleep, so while I was reading a book I heard noises coming from outside, and when I looked I saw you two standing on the water holding some kind of sword, it looked like you were both dancing," they simply stared at her before chuckling.

"Well I don't mind teaching you, but it won't be easy and you'd have to know a little about where we come from," Hermione's eyes lit up at this as she pulled Naruto into a hug. "We'll start after lunch, so I suggest eating a lot and changing into something you can sweat in, because we'll be working with the others as well."

Shaking her head at her fiancé's agreement, Yugito dragged the brown haired girl away in order to get some proper training close for her before lunch.

Lunch was an interesting affair to say the least, since everyone continued to stare at the shinobi, all of whom were wearing similar outfits, black sweat pants and a shirt that hugged their form, showing of their muscles and, in the girl's case, their chest, which also included a blushing Hermione, who was sitting between Naruto and Yugito, with Gaara sitting across from them, as the discussed what they were going to teach the genin.

After a big lunch, the shinobi and Hermione were standing out on the grounds of the school, almost half of the school following them, preparing to get to training.

"Alright you maggots listen up, today we will start you training as ordered by the kages, we will be going over what you already know and improving on them, along with teaching you all chakra control from the basics to the advance as well as elemental chakra control, which is normally a jonin training exercise," Naruto said causing the genin to snap to attention and confusing the other students that followed them out. "But first, Yugito, did you explain everything to Hermione?" the Storm ANBU nodded her head. "And you're prepared to train with us?" Hermione nodded her head, confidence in her eyes. "Very well then, Hermione, I will be working with you alone for a while, we will be using a special training method in order to help you catch up a little," she nodded again as he motioned her to follow him and they set off to another part of the grounds.

"Alright, now before we begin, I need to put a few seals on you," Naruto said once they were away from the other shinobi, even though some of the Gryffindor first years followed them in order to watch. "These seals are to help you increase your physical ability, in order for you to handle the training," she nodded in understanding as he pulled out a paintbrush and bottle of ink.

Slowly and carefully Naruto began drawing seals on the exposed part of her body, confusing the students watching. Once he was done, Naruto let out a small sigh before double checking his work, making sure all of the seals were right before he activated the seals, causing Hermione to fall to her hands and knees.

"Alright, now before you ask I'm going to explain the basic parts of the seals I put on you," she nodded in understanding. "First, I put a resistance seal on you, this will help with your speed by making your body feel like it's walking against a strong wind or a river; next I put on a waited seal, this will double your bodies original wait every time you get use to the wait; the third seal is a little more complex, but basically it will cause your chakra pathways to open allowing your chakra to flow through your body, even though magic and chakra are two sides of the same coin, you magic only flows from your chakra or magical core to your hand making it impossible to preform our techniques."

Slowly nodding her head in understanding, Hermione struggled to stand up, only to trip and fall right into Naruto's arms, causing her to blush.

"Easy there, even though these seals are at the lowest level, it's still going to take time for you to a just seeing as you people aren't use to physical work like us," he slowly helped her stand while making sure she could move on her own without falling.

Once he was sure she had her balance, he had her start with some light training which included ten laps around the lake, twenty pushups, and twenty sit ups in order for her to get a feel for the seals and for him to gage her physical ability.

That night at dinner, everyone was talking and looking at the genin and Hermione as they sat at their respective house table, moaning in pain as they tried to move, while the jonin all happily ate their meal ignoring the moans from the genin and the muttering from everyone else.

"I still can't believe it, in a single afternoon worth of training, she already has the basic academy style down as well as the leaf balancing exercise, I'm telling you this girl is good," Naruto said finishing of another bowl of ramen as he pointed at the girl next to him, who groaned in pain as she ate her food.

"That's good, but don't you think you went a little too far with the training?" Yugito glanced over at the girl with a worried look on her face. "I mean you put a resistance and wait seal on her, don't you think that's a little much for a civilian?"

"Probably, but when I first started ANBU training Kakashi and the old pervert of a godfather covered my entire body in the same type of seals, and put them strait on a jonin level," he happily declared getting a deadpanned expression from the female Jinchurikki.

Thing continued in a similar fashion over the next few weeks with the shinobi attending classes during the day and patrolling the grounds and corridors at night for the jonin while training the genin and Hermione during the weekend. Despite starting out as a civilian, Hermione had gone through leaps and bounds in her training, learning a basic jutsu from each of the five elements and learning the tree walking exercise, the proof being shown on Halloween night when a Troll managed to get into the castle; While all of the teachers were running around in the dungeon, the three ANBU where headed in the direction of the third floor bathroom, where a very powerful smell was coming from, and because Hermione had been in there since that morning after Ron Weasley had insulted her, which earned him a chakra infuse slap to the head from Naruto and Yugito. When the three ANBU reached the bathroom they found the troll knocked out by and on the ground with burn marks on its face while Harry, Ron and Hermione who were standing over the troll, completely stunned by what they had done.

After sorting through everything with the teachers, who showed up a few minutes after the ANBU, the three students were escorted back to their rooms while the ANBU and Genin all discussed what had happened that night.

After the fiasco of Halloween night, the shinobi picked up their training, as well as the security of the school, as requested by Dumbledore.

Currently Naruto was sitting in the locker room of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as he listened to the captain Oliver Wood talk about their strategy before leading them onto the field, where they all flew off, getting into their positions.

"You ready for this Gaara? Naruto yelled as he reached the same height as the Suna ANBU, who simple smirked at him, before the starting whistle was blown, the balls were released, and the two were off, zooming after the Snitch, which they could easily follow thanks to their shinobi training.

As the two slowly closed in on the small golden ball, the sand that normally coted Gaara in an armor began sliding up his arm and stretching towards the ball, only to miss it as a black snake grabbed it in its mouth before returning to a smirking Naruto as the snake deposited it in his hand.

The crowd fell silent and the other players froze as the turned to stare at the two shinobi, who had tracked and caught the snitch before the first goal was even scored. Slowly flying over, Madam Hooch, the flying teacher and Quidditch referee, flew over to Dumbledore in order to discuss what had just happened, seeing as it has never happened before.

"Gryffindor win," she yelled as she flew to the center of the field after a few seconds of talking with the headmaster, causing the Gryffindor's to cheer. "However, due to their skills both Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara no Sabaku are no longer allowed to continue as seekers for their house Quidditch teams," this caused everyone to begin complaining while the two shinobi shrugged as they descended to the ground, shouldering their brooms before walking off the field.

That night, while all of the Gryffindor's were celebrating the win of the first game of the season, Naruto was sitting in the hospital wing, gently stroking his moms hair, wishing for her to wake up.

"How is she?" Yugito asked as she entered the hospital wing with Temari, Kurotsuchi, and Hermione following her, all four of them, along with the other genin, having found out his mom was in a comma.

"She's fine, just wish she'd wake up," he smiled standing up and walking over to them, all of them pulling him into a hug, only to hear a small moan coming from the bed Kushina was in, causing all of them to rush over to the bed.

Slowly, Kushinas eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around the room before her eyes landed on Naruto, who had tears in his eyes before he wrapped her in a hug which she slowly returned as she began to cry.

"It's good to finally meet you mom," he cried into her shoulder as she tightened her hold on him.

"It's good to finally see you again to Naruto," she said in a horsed voice as she tightened her grip, hoping to never let go again.

**Thanks for reading everyone and please REVIEW**

**Naruto's Harem so far: Yugito, Temari, Kuritsuchi, Mei.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

Naruto watched as Madam Pomfrey and the recently summoned Tsunade, who Dumbledore managed to find and convince to come check on Kushina, checked over Kushina while Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, was giving Hermione a physical at the request of the old head master, who was standing next to Naruto and Yugito, the others having gone to bed.

"So, what do you think woke her up?" Yugito asked, watching the healer and the medic talking and compering note, while Kushina said something every now and then getting surprised looks from the two.

"To be honest, I have no clue, even Kyubi's stumped as to why she suddenly woke up," Naruto said, smiling when his mom said that she had heard everything around her for the last ten years, meaning that she knew about all the times he had visited her after a mission.

"The answer is quite obvious," Dumbledore chuckled out getting a raised eyebrow from the two jonin class shinobi. "It was love, though whether it was the love you have for your mother, the love you have for your fiancé's and miss Granger, or a combination of the two, I am uncertain."

"Well whatever it was at least she's awake now," Naruto smirked as Yugito wrapped her arm around him, kissing his cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, as far as we can tell, there's nothing wrong with her," Tsunade smiled walking over to the three. "Also, it seems that for the last ten years, even though she's been in the coma, she's been able to hear everything around her, like when you told her about beating me in a bet and winning my necklace brat," she glared at Naruto who had an innocent smile on his face, that even a blind person could tell was fake.

"We're not sure how she's done it' but it has happened before in coma patients, though it's very rare," Madam Pomfrey said looking over at Kushina who was looking at them. "On the bright side, because of left over energy from the fox she will be as good as new by lunch time tomorrow, Dumbledore informed me of the things inside both of you as well as the fact it was inside her," the two Jinchurikki glared at the old Headmaster, who didn't appear to notice, or didn't care.

"**Did she just call us thing?"** Kyubi and Nibi asked their host getting mental nods, which sent both bijuu of in a rant about killing the healer, which both Jinchurikki ignored, noting that Shizune and Hermione reentered the hospital wing.

"Well, she's healthy," Shizune said walking over to the group with Hermione behind her. "Though getting an accurate reading on her weight while the seals were still active was a little difficult."

With a nodded that his fellow Gryffindor was alright, Naruto walked over to his mom with a smile on his face, which she happily returned.

"It's good to have you back mom," he pulled her into a hug as the others came over to them. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked releasing her and looking between her and Tsunade.

"Well, I don't know about Kushina, but I plan to stay here if it's ok with Dumbledore, I want to learn more about the healing that wizards use compared to what shinobi use," Tsunade said looking at the old headmaster, who smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why of course you can stay, in fact, I was planning to ask you or Kushina here to take a new position teaching the students basic self-defense, like Mr. Uzumaki here has been doing for miss Granger," this shocked the shinobi, healer, and student.

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking the job," Kushina said with a smile. "But does this mean I can learn magic when I'm not teaching?" she asked getting a nod from the headmaster. Along with his ramen fixation, Naruto also got his eagerness to learn something new from his mom, while getting his ability to understand and come up with tactics on the fly from his dad.

"Excellent, since tomorrow is Sunday, I will announce your new position and the class to the rest of the school tomorrow at breakfast, then, I can take you, Lady Tsunade, and miss Shizune to get you wands and other necessities after lunch," the three nodded at this. "Now however, it is late, so off to bed pip-pip," he said motioning for Tsunade and Shizune to follow him to a spare room while Yugito escorted Hermione to the shinobis dorm, since it was really late.

"I'll see you later alright," Naruto said giving his mom a hug before he ran to catch up with Hermione and Yugito, who were waiting on him.

The next morning, Naruto smiled at the sight of his mom, as well as Tsunade and Shizune, sitting at the breakfast staff table, eating bowl after bowl of ramen, seeing as the Uzumaki's healing factor had finally kicked in since she wasn't in a coma anymore.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore said standing up and once the great hall was full. "I have an announcement to make, I am pleased to welcome Miss Kushina Uzumaki, who has agreed to teach a new class that will be starting tomorrow, this class will be mandatory for all students from first year to fourth year, if students in the fifth through seventh year wish to take this class, please see your head of house," everyone began to whisper to each other, wondering what the class would be while Kushina stood up and gave a short bow before returning to her seat. "I would also like to welcome Lady Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune, who will be helping Madam Pomfrey, in the hospital wing as well as helping Miss Kushina during classes," he smiled causing the murmuring to increase.

With a smile on his face, Naruto, as well as the other shinobi and Hermione, nodded their heads in Kushina's direction, which she returned with a smile on her face.

Once breakfast was over, Naruto and Haku stood next to the three older shinobi in Dumbledore's office next to the fire place as they prepared to go to Diagon Alley in order to get a wand for the three women.

With a quick toss of the floo powder, the five shinobi and one wizard disappeared before re appearing in the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, here we are, now why don't you two go wandering around while we get their wands and other supplies, and I shall summon you with a Patronus Charm, I assume you both know what a Patronus is?" both shinobi nodded having read about them, with Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara being able to perform the charm, along with other advance spells. "Excellent, then I shall summon you both when we are ready to depart, until then, enjoy your time shopping," he smiled handing them a small bag of galleons, before heading into the store.

"So, now what do we do?" Haku asked looking at the jonin next to her.

"Well, how about a date?" he asked causing her to stare at him with wide eyes and a blush before she slowly nodded her head, only to be dragged away to the nearest restaurant.

After a nice lunch, the two shinobi spent a few hours wondering around, until a shiny Patronus in the shape of a phoenix, told them that the four adults were ready to go.

Once the group was back at the castle, all of the shinobi spent the day helping Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune learn more about the castle by showing them around.

The next day, after all of the morning classes were over, every student in the first through fourth year, along with any that had signed up from the older years, were out on the grounds waiting for their newest class to begin.

"Hello class and welcome to the first ever physical education class here at Hogwarts," Kushina said walking out of the forbidden forest along with Tsunade and Shizune all three wearing evil grins on their faces causing everyone, except for the shinobi, to gulp. "This class will help you shape up and teach you not to rely solely on your wands," this caused the students to look confused.

"If we're not using our wands then what's the point of this class?" asked a fifth year Slytherin.

"She just told you stupid," Karui yelled getting everyone's attention. "This class is to help you survive should you lose your wand, by teaching you how to physical exercise."

"That's right Karui, five points to Ravenclaw," Kushina said with a small smile. "Now as Karui said, we will be doing physical exercise, so everyone, I want you all to run around the ground until you can't run anymore," she said getting wide eyes from everyone while the shinobi and Hermione began running, followed by Harry and the Weasley's, which got the rest of the students to start running.

Half an hour later, Naruto, Hermione, the other shinobi and the three teachers watched dumbfounded as all of the students lay on the grounds gasping for breath and sweating like pigs.

"This is going to take a while," Kushina said causing the others to nod in agreement.

After the first class everything preceded as normally for the shinobi, they went to class during the week, except for the physical class, which Kushina either had them help train the other students or allowed them to practice other things such as jutsu and spells.

As the weeks continued, things at the school became more festive, due to the fact that Christmas was right around the corner.

"So what are you guy's planning to do for Christmas? Hermione asked as she leaned against Naruto's right shoulder since Yugito had his left, while Temari had her head in his lap and Haku and Kurotsuchi were leaning on the floor against his legs.

"We were going to head back to the shinobi villages to get some new scroll, and thing before coming back, since we became students here, we're technically not shinobi anymore there's really no reason for us to go back during winter break, at least not yet," Naruto said with a shrug. It was true that they were no longer classified as shinobi in their home village's, because of the treaty that the first Kage's made with the wizarding world, while their jutsu were still classified as magic they were no longer allowed to act as shinobi while attending Hogwarts. However, that didn't mean they couldn't return to being shinobi after they left the school.

"Well, you could come to my house for Christmas, but I assume you'd want to spend it with your mom," Hermione said only to receive a kiss on the forehead.

"I would love to come to your house for the holidays," Naruto said with a smile. While Naruto's relationship with Yugito was by far the strongest because of their similarities, Naruto had started worked on his relationship with Temari and Kurotsuchi, as well as start one with Haku, Samui, and Hermione. "Once we get back from the elemental nations I'll see if Dumbledore can get me there," a small smile crossed Hermione's face.

"Alright, I'll write and let my mom and dad know you and Yugito are coming," she smiled jumping up and running away to send a letter, leaving Naruto staring after her.

"So you're going to?" Naruto asked looking at the Kumo ANBU, who simply smirked.

"She asked me a few days ago, so I said yes," Yugito smirked while the Temari, Kuro, and Haku all looked at her curiously. "Alright I read one of her letters over her shoulder where she asked her parents if we could come, they said yes if we wanted, so I agreed before she even asked me," she said blushing and looking away.

"Well whatever, by the way, have any of you found out what her, Harry and Ron have been looking for in the library?" Naruto asked causing the girls to sit up straighter.

"Something about someone called Nicolas Flamel, he apparently made something called the Philosopher's Stone," Samui said walking into the common room. "I just got through looking him up while Ron and Harry continued their search for him."

"Well, we should keep an eye on them anyways, better safe than sorry," Naruto said stretching before standing up. "Anyways we need to prepare to return to our villages as least for a few days."

The next day, the shinobi were all standing in Dumbledore's office surrounding a few portkey's that were designed to return them to their respective villages.

"Now remember, these portkey's will take you to your home village's, where you each will have one week to do whatever you wish," Dumbledore said getting a nod from the shinobi. "Once the week is up, the portkey will return you all here an hour before the train leaves," he smiled getting nods of approval from the shinobi.

With the time before their departure drawing near, the shinobi each grabbed their individual portkey's, which were their headbands for the genin and their swords for the ANBU.

As the clock struck the time of departure the headbands and swords all glowing a bright blue and with a small wave from each of the shinobi, they each felt a small tug on the back of their shirts before they each vanished.

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**For Naruto's Harem: Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Mei, Haku, Samui Hermione,**

**Future/pending Harem Members: Kimimaro**

**the next chapter is going to be the end of the first year, so I'm planing to put up a poll for shinobi going to Hogwarts for the second year, so keep an eye out for it and please vote.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a small smile as he landed in his ANBU office, which hadn't changed since he left.

"Yo old man long time no see," Naruto smiled at the old man who smiled back.

"Ah Naruto, welcome back, I received you're letter, it's good to hear your mom has finally come out of her coma," he said with a kind smile, as he handed him a scroll. "This contains everything you asked me to gather," Naruto opened the scroll and scanned it before rolling it up and placing it in his pocket.

"Thanks old man, sorry I can't stay, but I wrote and told Mei that I'd come see her for a few days before heading to Kumo to meet Killer Bee, one of Yugito's friends," the old man nodded in understanding before getting a small hug from Naruto before he left in a swirl of wind and water.

The rest of the week was an enjoyable one in Naruto's opinion; he spent a few days with Mei and the Kiri genin in Kirigakure before spending the rest of the week with Yugito in Kumo, where he meet Killer Bee, who was also a Jinchurikki.

Once the week was over, Naruto and Yugito, who were saying their farewells to the Raikage, who had given them a scroll on his lightning armor, and Bee, who gave them a scroll on his seven bladed style as well as a set of Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords for each of them, before their swords began glowing a light blue and the vanished.

Within Hogwarts castle Hermione was slowly walking up to Harry and Ron, who were playing a game of wizard chest.

"Check mate," Ron said as his piece smashed Harry's king before it reformed.

"That's totally barbaric," Hermione said stopping behind them and watching as the king was smashed to pieces.

"That's a wizard's chest," Ron said with a smirk.

"Looks more like war to me," said a voice from behind the red headed boy, causing him to jump in surprise and turn around to find Naruto glancing at the board.

"Your right, if we could get the Kage's to play this type of game, it would end a lot of war's," said another voice behind him, causing him to jump again and turn to find Yugito with her arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder while looking at the board.

"Where the bloody hell did you two come from?" Ron asked pointing at the two as Naruto moved to put his arm around Hermione's other shoulder.

"What do you mean, we've been here the entire time," Naruto said with a small innocent grin, getting a deadpanned look from the two boys.

After saying their farewells to the two boys and the other shinobi, the three headed for the train along with everyone else who was going home for the holidays.

"Mom Dad I'm here," Hermione said as the three walked out of the barrier separating the Hogwarts express from the muggle's.

"It's good to see you Hermione, welcome back," a man, the two assumed was her dad, said as he walked up and hugged her. He had short blond hair and was wearing a pair of brown pants, a red and white shirt and a blue vest.

"Hermione, welcome home dear," said a woman they assumed was her mom. She had black hair and was wearing a white dress with a blue vest. "I take it these are the friends you've been telling us about in your letters?" she asked looking over at Naruto and Yugito, both of whom bowed their head.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said with a smile before holding out his hand, which was taken by Hermione's dad.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," he said gripping his hand trying to intimidate him, which didn't even faze him. "I am Hermione's father, and this is my wife."

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Yugito Nii," Yugito smiled bowing her heard, before they all headed towards the Grangers car.

The Christmas holiday went alright in Naruto's opinion, if you don't count nearly giving Mr. Granger a heart attack when he saw Hermione and Yugito training on the side of the tree in their back yard while Naruto did sit ups while hanging by his feet on a tree branch.

After the break was over and the student's returned to the castle, the teacher's began pushing them harder than before, seeing as the final exams were closing in on the school.

"Finally," Naruto yelled, running out onto the grounds as the Gryffindor first years finished their final class, minus his mom's, for the week before the finals. "Class is over," everyone around him sweatdropped at his attitude, since he was normally the serious one. "What, I hate studying as much as everyone else."

"Whatever, so what are we going to do during your mom's class?" Yugito asked jumping onto Naruto's back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he caught her legs.

"Don't know, but I'm sure it will be interesting," he said carrying her towards the grounds where the other students were already gathering.

"Alright class, gather around," Kushina said as the students followed her orders. "Today we will be having a special show for you; I know a lot of you don't really enjoy the training because you're not use to it, which is why I will be having Naruto and Yugito demonstrate what you could achieve by continuing this class next year," she smiled as everyone turned towards Naruto and Yugito. Ever since the class had started, all of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years had dropped the class while everyone else complained that the class was too hard.

"Sure, you up for a spare Neko?" Naruto asked as she hoped of his back and they walked over to the where Kushina was standing.

"Sure, just tell us the rules so we can get started," the Kumo ANBU smirked as they reached the teacher.

"The rules are no wands, ninjutsu or genjutsu, otherwise anything goes," the two Jinchurikki nodded as they walked away from the crowd before stopping by the lake. "Alright if you two are ready then begin, Hajime," Kushina yelled to start the match.

With a small smirk, Naruto started things of by throwing a tri pronged kunai at Yugito, who countered with her own tri pronged kunai, which surprised Kushina that Naruto had learnt that jutsu and that he had shared it with someone else. When the kunai collided, Naruto vanished in a red flash while Yugito vanished in a blue flash, both reappearing at the point of impact with the kunai and their katana's clashing, before pushing each other away.

The crowd watched in awe as the two fought, which looked more like a dance than anything else. Kushina herself was surprised by the skill the two showed, she knew they were both ANBU class, but the way they were moving, it was like they had known each other for years, not a few months.

"Well this is fun, but what do you say we kick it up a notch?" Naruto asked as he activated his Sharingan, Yugito activating her own.

As the spar continued, the crowd of students increased as the upper years along with the teachers began showing up to watch the fight, which became even more intense when they put away their katana's and kunai, before pulling out seven identical swords and moving the fight on top of the water, surprising everyone watching.

Once the fight died down, everyone, minus the shinobi and Hermione, stared in awe as the two returned to the shore, before they burst into cheers.

With small smiles on their faces Naruto and Yugito vanished via shunshin.

"Finally their over, thank you Kami," Naruto yelled as he ran onto the courtyard, tears in his eyes having finally finished the last of his exam, the other shinobi and the golden trio behind him. "Now that those torture devices the call test, are over I can relax and pull a prank or two," he cheered getting a groan from the girl while Omoi smirked, Naruto was the king of pranks, even better than the Weasley twins, with the only one to actually catch him pulling a prank being his mom, who supported the prank.

With the thought of a new prank and pissing of the Slytherins, in mind, Naruto ran off to set up his prank while the others all disappeared, the golden trio headed off too Hagrid's hut.

That night, after a nice night in Hogsmeade, Naruto and Yugito were wondering around the castle when they felt three familiar chakra signatures they knew belonged to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Following the signatures, the two ANBU found themselves in front of the door in the third floor corridor.

"You don't think?" Yugito gave him a deadpanned look, daring him to finish the question. "Yeah I know, so, should we go get them?" Yugito smacked him in the back of the head before the entered the door.

After getting past Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, and the winged keys, Naruto and Yugito found themselves in a giant chest room with Ron lying unconscious on the other side of the room.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked as Yugito preformed a small diagnostic scan on him, having learnt a little medical jutsu from Tsunade during the weekend.

"Yeah he'll be fine, he's just unconscious," she said before the sound of a door opening caught their attention. When they looked up they saw Hermione, who seemed to be shocked to see them.

"Yugito, Naruto, what are you two doing here?" she asked running over to them.

"We're here because we followed your chakra signature, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked causing her to look down, a semi guilty look on her face, before she told them everything that had happened and everything they had found out about the stone, which the two already knew about. "Alright, Hermione, I want you to help Yugito get Ron up to the hospital wing, after that send a letter to Dumbledore, send Blaze he could use a good work out," Hermione nodded her head. "Good while you do that I'm going to go ahead and find Harry," they both nodded as Yugito threw Ron over her shoulder while putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on Hermione, let's get out of here, but we'll be using Ember, she's faster," Yugito said before the three vanished in a swirl of flames.

Shaking his head, Naruto ran on ahead, using the Amaterasu to get past the magical flames in the next room, before entering into a chamber where Harry was trying to push Professor Quirrell away from him, burning the man upon skin contact.

With swift movement to fast to see, Naruto appeared behind Harry and knocked him out with a chop to the neck, kicking Quirrell away before drawing his katana, appearing in front of Quirrell, cutting through him like butter.

Once Quirrell was taken care of, Naruto picked up Harry, pocketed the stone, and watched as a dust like apparition flew through Harry, before vanishing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto left the room in a swirl of flames, appearing in the hospital wing where Hermione, Yugito and Dumbledore stood waiting for him.

"Ah, Naruto, thank you for bringing Harry back, tell me, what happen in the chamber?" Dumbledore asked as Naruto sat the boy on a bed.

"Nothing much, I arrived to find Harry trying to push Quirrell away from him, knocked Harry out, killed Quirrell, grabbed the stone and Harry, some smoky cloud thing passed through him on its way out then we came here," Naruto shrugged as he pulled out a blood red stone, before tossing it into the air, drawing his katana, and cutting the stone into small pieces which fell into his hand, before pocketing them. "I'll be holding onto these, never know when they could come in handy."

The rest of the time at Hogwarts flew by like nothing and soon it was the night of the closing feast. The great hall was covered in green and silver colors indicating that the Slytherins had one the house cup.

Before the feast began Dumbledore stood up and handed out fifty last minute points fifty to Harry, Ron and Hermione, which put Gryffindor dead even with Slytherin, before pushing them over by giving Neville ten points, sending the Gryffindor's and other houses into hysterics at another house finally beating Slytherin in over six years.

The next day, after seeing all of the other students of at the train station in Hogsmeade, the shinobi returned to the castle in order to take a portkey back to the Elemental Nations for their summer break.

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**For Naruto's Harem: Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Mei, Haku, Samui Hermione,**

**Future/pending Harem Members: Kimimaro**

**In the polls I'm going to take a least person from each village, maybe two, so far:**

**Fū-Taki**

**Tenten-Konoha**

**Shizuka-Nade**

**Young Mabui-Kumo**

**Pakura-Suna**

**Amaru**

**Sasame Fuma**

**Karin-Kusa**

**Suzumebachi-Iwa**

**Young Fubuki Kakuyoku-Yuki**

**Young Ameyuri Ringo-Kiri**

**Hokuto-Hoshi**

**Han-Iwa**

**Neji Hyūga-Konoha**

**I will be taking the poll down by Friday, again thanks for reading and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

**let the story begin**

Naruto sighed as he hopped through the tree's heading back to Konoha. It had been about a month and a half since the summer break had begun and Naruto had spent most of his time outside the village.

Once he returned to the village from Hogwarts he had immediately left for Suna where he spent a week with Temari. After leaving Suna he spent a week in Iwa with Kurotsuchi, as well as meeting the Gobi and Yonbi Jinchurikki, Han and Roshi.

When he was done visiting Iwa, he headed for Kumo, where he spent time with Yugito, who kept sending her phoenix, Ember, to Hermione with letter's and some sweets from Kumo. His week in Kiri was by far his most exiting, as he spent time getting to know Mei, who dragged him into her bedroom after he told her how to complete paperwork. He also spent time getting to know Haku some more as well as Kimimaro, who had dragged him on a few dates, which surprised him.

"_Well at least the break is almost over, then I can get back to the prank war the Weasley twins started at the end of last year,"_ Naruto grinned at that thought, causing the two gate guards to shiver at the sight of the grin as he passed through the gate.

Once Naruto reached the Namikaze mansion, he stopped and stared at the brown owl sitting on his kitchen table with a letter tied to its leg, which he knew was the letter containing information on the things he'd need for his second year.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

After reading his letter and looking at all of the equipment he would need, which included a lot of books by Gilderoy Lockhart, he found a second note from Dumbledore, which cause him to stare at it before he rushed out the door, heading for the Hokage's tower.

"You old man got something you should look at," Naruto said entering the Hokage's office and handing him the second letter from Dumbledore.

'Dear Mr. Uzumaki

I am writing to inform you about a list of people how have been excepted to Hogwarts this year from the elemental nation, I have sent a similar letter to Mrs. Yugito, Mr. Gaara, Mrs. Haku, and Mrs. Kurotsuchi.

New First Year Students from the Elemental Nation's include: Fū of Taki, Tenten of Konoha, Shizuka of Nade, Mabui of Kumo, Pakura of Suna, Amaru, Sasame Fuma, Karin of Kusa, Suzumebachi of Iwa, Fubuki Kakuyoku of Yuki, Ameyuri Ringo of Kiri, Hokuto of Hoshi, Han of Iwa, and Neji Hyūga of Konoha.

An acceptance letter has been sent to each of them including instructions to head for Konoha, a bag of floo powder has been sealed into the letter as well, I hope to see you and the other new students at Hogwarts,

Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.'

"Sigh, ANBU please fetch Neji Hyuga and Tenten," the old man said as three of the ANBU vanished from the room.

Ten minutes later, the ANBU reappeared in the room with the two kids, each of whom had a Hogwarts letter in their hands.

"You wished to see us lord Hokage?" the Hyuga boy asked with a small bow.

Before the old man could open his mouth a burst of red and blue flames appeared on the Hokage's desk before revealing, Ember, Yugito's phoenix. Before the ANBU could move to protect the Hokage from harm, Naruto raised his hand, causing them to stay in place as he walked over to the bird, which rubbed its head against his palm affectionately as he took the letter attached to its leg.

"Good girl Ember, good to the house and mom will give you a treat, then you can stay with Blaze unless Yugito need's you," the bird shook her head and ruffled her feathers before vanishing in a burst of flames as Naruto opened the letter.

'Naruto, I have received letters from the other's they are all headed to Konoha along with the new first years from their villages. We are headed to Konoha as well and should be their within three days, keep an eye on Ember and make sure she doesn't do anything funny with Blaze, I think it's matting season for them because she's been acting very moody lately, any way's we'll see you soon. Sincerely Yugito Nii'

"Well I guess we'll be seeing everyone soon," Naruto said reading the letter, getting a nod from the old man before turning to face the two genin and began to explain what the letters they received meant before leaving in a swirl of flaming leaves.

Three day later Naruto and the other second year students stood in training ground seven looking at all of the new first year students that were going to Hogwarts, along with the leaders of their villages or their sensei.

There were two from Konoha standing in front of the Hokage; they were Tenten and Neji, both genin members of team nine.

Next was the one from Kiri, who was standing in front of Mei; her name was Ameyuri Ringo, she was a member of the seven swords of the mist and wielder of the Kiba, which put her even with the three ANBU when it came to rank.

Standing next to them was the leader of Taki and Fu, who was a member of Taki's ANBU, all of the ANBU members being introduced to each other the previous night.

The fourth group was old man Tsuchikage standing behind Han, an Iwa ANBU, and Suzumebachi a new genin from Iwa.

His mom was next with four girls in front of her two of whom were Uzumaki much to his surprise; the first girl was Amaru, the holder of the Reibi, next to her was Karin of Kusa, both were lost members of the Uzumaki clan and were going to live in Konoha after their first year. The other two girls were Sasame Fuma of the Fuma clan and Hokuto a genin from Hoshi.

Next to her was The Kazekage standing behind a girl named Pakura, who had the Scorch release bloodline.

Mabui of Kumo was next along with her sensei Killer B and the Raikage A.

A representative of Yuki was stood behind Fubuki Kakuyoku a genin of Yuki.

The last pair was Tokiwa and Shizuka of Nade, both of who were glaring at Naruto; the reason that after finding out he was a student of Jiraiya's Shizuka had fought Naruto and lost, making her another of Naruto's fiancé's do to her village's law, which caused Naruto to track down and kick Jiraiya in the nuts with a combined force of the lightning Armor, Tsunade's supper strength, and the final form of his chakra cloak with all nine tails swaying behind him; suffice to say Jiraiya will never feel pleasure again.

"Thank you all for being here today," Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "Since all of you are here, you have all accepted to attend Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry this year," all of the first year students slowly nodded their heads.

"Now while I'm sure you have all been informed of the rules for the school, there are other rules that we must follow while at this school," Gaara said.

"First is that only Jonin class shinobi may carry weapons, aside from their wands, while at Hogwarts, unless it is part of their bloodline," Yugito said getting nods from everyone as the removed their weapons and handed them to the leaders or representatives of their village, minus Ameyuri, Fu and Han; everyone had a sweatdrop at the number of scrolls that Tenten handed to the Hokage.

"Next, all shinobi are allowed into the forbidden forest surrounding the school in order to train, all shinobi are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade, however only those of Jonin rank may visit after hours, however they must return by no later than two thirty and must be able to attained class," Gaara said getting a nod from the first years.

"Shinobi of Jonin rank are allowed to wonder the halls after hours, all shinobi are forbidden from fighting on school grounds, and all shinobi will report to the highest ranking shinobi within the school concerning any problems," Naruto said glancing at them all. "This means that should something come up or you suspect there is something going on in the school, you will report it to me or one of the other ANBU," again the first years nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Gaara, if you please?" the red headed ANBU placed three old rusty pots in front of the first years, getting a confused look from them.

"These are known as portkey's; they are used to transport a large number of people to a predetermined location," Gaara pulled out his wand and tapped the three pot's causing them to glow a light bluish color. "Now, all of you gather around and touch the key, just a finger will do and make sure to hold on," once all of the students had grabbed onto the portkey, they began to glow blue before all of them vanished.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had been building over the past week. After they arrived in the leaky cauldron, the group had split up to get their supplies for the year.

It had started with Neji, thinking he was superior to everyone because of his Byakugan, getting into an argument with Shizuka and Mabui. After that Pakura and Ameyuri started butting heads over a book they found in flourish and blots.

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern of fights between the genin of the different village's nearly breaking out in the streets. The only good thing in Naruto's opinion was when they found Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's.

Currently, Naruto sitting in the magically expanded compartment that had been reserved for the shinobi; it had been expanded more than it had the first year, seeing as there was a hall way and doors branching of for the first year.

"Here you go, this will help with your headache," Haku said with a smile as she handed Naruto a pain killer and some hot tea.

"Thank Haku, you're a life saver," he said downing the medicine and the tea. "These gaki's are going to kill me with their constant arguing."

"Maybe we should have them sleep in the house dorm their assigned to," Omoi suggested, getting a nod from the other second years. "The only problem would be if two from an opposing village were put in the same house."

"Way to kill a good idea Omoi," Yugito sighed at the lazy Kumo genin. "But he's right the only way we would get any peace is if they were in their own dorms."

"Yeah well, I guess the only thing we can do for now is keep them separated and kick their asses when they deserve it," he sighed out as he lay his head on Temari's lap, since she was sitting next to him, and waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts, wondering what would happen this year.

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**For Naruto's Harem: Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Mei, Haku, Samui, Hermione,**** Kimimaro**

**New first years.**

**Fū-Taki**

**Tenten-Konoha**

**Shizuka-Nade**

**Young Mabui-Kumo**

**Pakura-Suna**

**Amaru**

**Sasame Fuma**

**Karin-Kusa**

**Suzumebachi-Iwa**

**Young Fubuki Kakuyoku-Yuki**

**Young Ameyuri Ringo-Kiri**

**Hokuto-Hoshi**

**Han-Iwa**

**Neji Hyūga-Konoha**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

"Ugh, my head is killing me," Naruto growled as he sat in his first class of the new year, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Gilderoy Lockhart. "Why did I agree to go out drinking last night?"

"Because that stupide Hyuga wouldn't stop talking about all of that fate crap," Yugito said holding her hand, which was glowing green, to her head as she attempted to get rid of the burning sensation from the fire whisky.

The previous night the three second year ANBU had gone out drinking, the reason, the housing situation for the first year shinobi. Tenten, Shizuka, Amaru, and Neji were placed in Gryffindor, Fū, Mabui, Pakura and Sasame went to Ravenclaw, Suzumebachi, Ameyuri and Han were put in Slytherin, while Fubuki, Hokuto and Karin went to Hufflepuff.

Once the start of term feast was over, Neji began going on about it being fate that the Konoha and Iwa shinobi were in houses that had a history with each other; it got so annoying that Naruto sent the Hyuga flying into a wall of the great hall, knocking him out. After knocking the boy out he sent all of the first years to their house dorms, before the second year ANBU headed to Hogsmeade in order to get rid of the headache the Hyuga boy was causing them.

"I don't see why you didn't go to Madam Pomfrey this morning and ask her for something to get rid of headaches, I'm sure she has something," Hermione said glancing over at the two.

"Because, if we did we'd have to listen to Tsunade go on about letting these wizarding drinks affect us," Yugito said shaking her head as the headache began to go away, while getting a confused look from Hermione. "Sigh, we're Jinchurikki, this stuff isn't suppose to affect us."

Before anything else could be said the door's to opened and Gilderoy Lockhart entered the room, sickening the shinobi with his stupid smile.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with me, Gilderoy Lockhart," he said with a wide smile which rivaled Guy's when he used his 'Nice Guy' pose.

"He sure likes to hear himself talk," Naruto muttered under his breath, getting a chuckle out of the Nibi Jinchurikki and a disapproving glare from Hermione.

"At least he's not rapping," both Jinchurikki shuttered at the thought of the man rapping like Killer B.

"Now I thought we'd start off with a little quiz," he pulled out a stack of papers. "Now it's nothing serious, just to test how well you've read my books," he flashed another smile before passing out the test.

"_This shit is pointless, there all questions about him and his stupid books," _Naruto's eye began to twitch as he read over the questions before he activated his Sharingan and glanced over at Hermione, deciding to copy her movements as she answered the questions.

An hour later Naruto watched as Lockhart criticized the entire class for not reading his books, before awarding thirty points to Gryffindor, ten to Hermione for acing the test along with Naruto and Yugito, who simple copied Hermione.

"That class was a waste of time," Guren said as the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor shinobi headed out of the class, Guren getting a disbelieving look from Hermione, who couldn't believe Guren would say something like that. "I mean the guy is so full of himself, and anyone who believes his books are idiots,"

"I know what you mean, the guy's a complete fraud," Haku shook her head. "I mean just look at him, he cares more for his fame then anything."

"You're right, I bet a first year academy student could beat him in a fight," all five second year shinobi chuckled at the thought of Lockhart getting his ass handed to him by a first year academy student.

"How could you say that?" Hermione asked, shocked that they were criticizing a teacher. "You've read his books; you know what he's done."

"Hermione, I'm actually agreeing with them, I think the guy's a fraud," Harry said from behind her.

"Fraud nothing, saying he has any skills is like saying Voldemort and Orochimaru are the same person," everything in the hall froze as all eye focused on Naruto. "Um, oh right, not suppose to say Voldemort's name," he shrugged before continuing followed by the other shinobi.

That night while everyone was at dinner, Naruto was wondering around the third floor following the scent of blood.

"_**Kkkkkiiiiilllll,"**_ Naruto stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. _**"Mussst kkkiiilll, ssso hungry, for ssso long."**_

"_What the hell?"_ Naruto looked around before following the voice, which was headed towards the girl's bathroom on the third floor.

As he rounded the corner that lead towards the bathroom he paused as he came across a strange sight, hanging from a torch bracket was Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat, and under her stood Harry, Ron and Hermione, each with fearful expressions on their faces.

"This is bad, come on Harry we have to get out of here," Ron said trying to pull Harry away from the scene, only to stop as people began heading towards their position.

Not wanting to be seen, Naruto hopped onto the ceiling and watched as students began pouring into the hall from both sides, trapping the trio, Naruto almost throwing a kunai at Malfoy when he called Hermione a mudblood, before the teachers arrived on the scene.

"Everyone will return to their house dormitories immediately, everyone except you three," Dumbledore said pointing at the trio. Once everyone, minus the teacher were gone Naruto turned to face the three. "Will you please explain to me what happened with Mrs. Norris?"

The three stood there, contemplating on what to say while looking between each other and the teachers. Feeling sorry for the three, Naruto dropped down beside the Headmaster, surprising everyone except for Dumbledore.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki, thank you for joining us, I believe you have something for us?" the old man asked with his knowing smile.

"Yeah the gaki's didn't do it," this got a lot of muttering from the teachers and grateful looks from the three second years.

"Not really, but I can tell you those three didn't do it," the three let out a sigh of relief when they heard him say that. "I can't tell you what did it, but I can tell you it's dangerous."

"What do you mean what, don't you mean who?" Professor McGonagall asked getting negative response from the ANBU.

"No I mean what," he looked around and saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Before I got here I heard a voice, it said it had to kill, and that it had been hungry for a long time," this shocked everyone, but no one more then Harry who had also heard the voice.

"Strangest thing was that the voice had a hiss to it, like a snake," everyone froze at that, since snakes were normally used only by dark wizards. "And while I don't know any wizards that use snakes, I do know of three shinobi that do, on being myself."

"Are you saying that one of these shinobi are behind this?" Snape asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, but I am going to send word to my sensei who gave me the snake contract and have her keep an ear to the ground for any word on the other person that uses snakes," he smirked at everyone's confused faces.

Before anyone could ask, Naruto bit his thumb and began running through handsigns, then slammed his hand onto the ground causing a puff of smoke to appear. As the smoke began to clear, the teachers, in panic, pulled out their wands and pointed them at the giant cobra that was on the ground before them.

"_**You called lord Naruto?"**_ the cobra asked, shocking everyone since they could understand the snake. The snake in question was a black cobra that stood a good five feet, while still coiled. It had yellow slitted eyes and two red eyes on the inside of its hood.

"Yeah, Kazumi, do smell Orochimaru's scent anywhere around here?" the cobra flicked its tongue a few times before shaking its head in the negative.

"_**Orochimaru hasss never come here before and I do not sssmell him in the area,"**_ Kasumi said shaking her head. _**"Though I do ssssmell a something within the wallssss of this casssstle, an ancient being and a very powerful foe or ally, depending on the circumstances."**_

"Alright, thanks Kazumi, and before you go, can you deliver a message to Anko for me," the snake nodded her head. "Tell her I might be adding to the snake clan latter, in both numbers and summoner's," the cobra nodded before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well at least we know that Orochimaru's not here," Naruto said looking over at Dumbledore, the other teachers being too stunned to move.

"Very good, then I shall leave this matter up to you Naruto," the ANBU nodded his head. "Now if you would please escort these three back to their house dormitory," Naruto nodded before ushering the three students of towards their house.

"Thank you Naruto," Hermione said once they were a few floors up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You really helped us out back there."

"Yeah thanks mate, that was brilliant," Ron said not fully understanding the situation.

"I'm glad I could help," he said before turning to face them with a serious look on his face. "However I want you three to promise that you won't do anything stupid this year."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked getting a deadpanned look from Naruto and Hermione.

"I think he means what happened with the stone last year," Harry looked at his best friend like that was obvious.

"Exactly, I don't know why, but trouble seems to follow you three around like clockwork, so please try to stay out of trouble," the three looked a little hesitant. "If anything happens, we will take care of it, that's what we're trained for," he looked them all in the eye as they nodded their heads, he still remembered how Ron and Harry acted after learning they were shinobi last year, Ron still seemed a bit nervous around him.

"We'll try to stay out of trouble," the three said after a few minutes of silence.

"Good, now I got to go and let the others know about the situation, so I'll see you guy's in the morning," he smirked and kissed Hermione on the cheek before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"So that's what happen," Temari sighed glancing at the other second years as the gathered in the common room in order to here Naruto's report. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but Dumbledore left us in charge of this situation, so I want everyone to be on guard," they all nodded in understanding, then turned as the portrait to the comment room opened to reveal Tenten. "Hay Tenten, you need something?"

"Um, well you told us to report to you if we spotted anything strange," she looked a little unsure of herself. "I'm not sure if it's really anything to worry about but one of the girls in our dormitory, Ginny Weasley she has a weird book."

"What do you mean weird?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow since many of the things that shinobi would consider weird would be considered normal in the wizarding world.

"Well the book has a chakra network, and everytime she writes in it seems to get a little stronger," she said before shivering a little. "It also has a really dark feel to it, it's hard to explain," this got their attention especially Gaara's, since he had been reading books in the forbidden section of the library.

"Alright Tenten, thanks for the information, we'll keep an eye on her alright," the genin nodded her head since she had become fast friends with Ginny. "You can head back to your dormitory and we'll see you in the morning at breakfast," the girl nodded with a small smile before heading back to her house dormitory.

"Alright so now we have something else to worry about besides whatever petrified that stupide cat," Samui said getting a nod from the others. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Sigh, for now we should all probably get some sleep, we can talk more about this tomorrow," everyone nodded at Yugito's suggestion before they headed towards their rooms, with Kurotsuchi, Temari and Yugito following Naruto.

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**For Naruto's Harem: Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Mei, Haku, Samui, Hermione,**** Kimimaro**

******Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter for Hogwarts fox and cat, I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'letter/writing'_

**"summoning/bijuu"**

_**"Parseltongue"**_

**I do not own harry potter or Naruto**

Naruto growled and punched a hole into the wall in the hospital wall, shocking Madam Pomfrey and getting disapproving look from Tsunade and Shizune. The reason Hermione was lying in a hospital bed petrified, on the other side of the hospital wing was another girl named Penelope Clearwater was lying petrified as well.

It had been a few months since Mrs. Norris had been petrified and in all of that time there had only a hand full of attacks, though no one had died.

"Naruto I know you're angry, but destroying the wall won't solve anything," Kushina said as the hole began to repair itself while Naruto's hand was healed.

"I'm not just angry, I'm disappointed in myself, I should have known something was up when I didn't see her going to the Quidditch field," he said looking down at Hermione.

"Well, think of it like this, if you had gone to get her, the girl, Penelope Clearwater, would probably be dead now," Gaara said causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Um I don't mean to interrupt but I think Hermione's holding something in her hand," Harry said glancing at her fist which held a crumbled up piece of paper in it.

Carefully Naruto pulled the paper out from her hand and slowly opened it to reveal it to be a page from a book, which he began to read.

'_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'_

"Why would she have something like that, and what does it have to do with everyone being petrified?" Ron asked not seeing the three second year ANBU glance at each other before they left the hospital wing.

"So, what's with the paper?" Yugito asked looking at Naruto once they reached the entrance hall.

"I'm not sure but she did leave us something to follow," he said turning the page over to show them the writing on the page. _'Follow the spiders.'_ "I'll say this, she's smarter then we give her credit for, she could probably put a Nara to shame."

"So, what are we going to do with this information?" Gaara asked glancing at the other two.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going into the forest tonight, if there really is a Basilisk, the best answer would be to where ever the spiders lead," Naruto smirked. "And you two are not allowed to follow us," he said glancing over his shoulder to see Harry and Ron hide around the corner. "Because if you do I'm not going to save your asses."

"Are you really going into the forbidden forest?" Ron asked a little scared.

"Yes, I am, and like I said if you two follow me I won't save your asses," with that Naruto headed off towards the shinobi's common room.

That night, after dinner, Naruto, Yugito and Gaara, all in their ANBU gear, ran into the forest, following a trail of spiders deep into the heart of the forbidden forest.

"So what's the plan?" Gaara asked as the three of them approached what appeared to be a large webbed area.

"We go in there, get the information we're looking for, than head back before things get out of control, since I left Kurotsuchi in charge," Naruto said with a shudder at the look in her eye when he told her she was in charge for the night.

As the three got closer to the opening they stopped as they felt killing intent coming from all around them. Taking the killing intent as a sign of danger, the three ANBU unsealed their katana's before heading into the webbed area, glancing around as giant spider slowly crept around them, waiting for a chance to attack.

Once they were in the center of the webbed area, the three Jinchurikki stopped and looked around, before a giant spider with milky white eyes, appeared before them.

"What is it?" the giant spider asked. "Man," said another from beside it. "Is it Hagrid?" "Strangers," said another spider. "Kill them, I was sleeping," the spider said slowly turning back to where it came from.

"We're friends of Hagrids," Yugito called out, which was true, they did hang out with Hagrid and helped him with some of the creatures in the forest.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," said the giant spider while the other spider clicked their pincers hungrily.

"He's in trouble along with the students at the school, which is why we've come," Naruto said thinking back to when they watched as the minister of Magic and Lucius Malfoy came to escort Hagrid to Azkaban, as well as telling Dumbledore that he had been suspended as headmaster until the situation had been dealt with.

"In trouble?" the aged spider asked concern evident in its voice. "But why has he sent you?"

"The school board thinks he's been releasing something on the students, so he's been taken to Azkaban," Gaara said tensing as the spiders paused to listen as their pry and leader spoke.

"But that was years ago, many years ago," he said tiredly. "That was why the made him leave the school, they believed that I was the creature that dwells in what they call the chamber of secrets, they thought he opened it and set me free, though I never attacked anybody, the body of the girl was found in a bathroom, and I had never seen any part of the castle except for the cupboard in which I grew up."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Yugito said in surprise, she had met the ghost before and talked to her about when she had died while the golden trio made the Polyjuice Potion.

"Can you tell us what does live in the chamber?" they already had an idea thanks to Hermione's note, but wanted confirmation before they did anything drastic.

"The creature is one we spiders fear above all others, I did not even tell Hagrid the name of it when I sensed it moving about the castle," he said confirming their suspicions as to what it was.

"Well thanks for the information, we'll just be going," Naruto said as the Giant spider began backing away, while the other's began closing in.

"Go, I think not, my sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our nest, goodbye friends of Hagrid," it said before disappearing back into its web.

"Oh great, what do we do now?" Gaara asked sarcastically as the three got into a triangle formation, their backs pressed against each other's as the spiders swarmed around them.

"What else, we show them why we're ANBU, and if worst come's to worst, why we're Jinchurikki," Naruto said before cutting through a spider as it lunged at him.

Following Naruto's lead, the three ANBU began clashing through spider after spider, as they descended upon the group.

"Naruto," Yugito called out getting a nod from the boy. "Right behind you," he called as they began flowing through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," the two called out their jutsu, the wind strengthening the fire, turning many spiders to ash.

As the flames began to die down, the three ANBU used the opening caused by the flames to escape the web, a swarm of spider's right behind them.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get away without whipping out all of the spiders," Gaara said dodging as a few of the spiders shot balls of web at them.

"I didn't really want to do this but it doesn't seem like we have a choice," the three split up before turning to face the oncoming spiders. _"Hay Kurama, how do you feel about spiders?"_ he asked rhetorically as a dense ball of chakra surrounded each of them, before revealing them in their final Jinchurikki cloak, each looking like a miniature version of their Bijuu, before they began to grow turning into the Bijuu they held.

"**So tell me Naruto, why exactly do you need my help getting rid of a few bugs?"** Kurama asked as she looked around at the numerous amounts of spiders surrounding the three Bijuu.

"_We don't, we just figured you three would like a little fun,"_ Naruto said inside his mindscape as he sat on Kurama's head allowing her to control his body.

"**How thought full,"** she smirked before she released a small Bijūdama, along with Matatabi, the two tailed cat inside Yugito, and Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon dog inside Gaara, whipping out a lot of the spiders, driving a the rest of them back.

"**Well that was boring,"** Matatabi said as she walked towards Kurama, Shukaku headed towards them as well.

"_Sorry, we didn't weren't expecting them to give up that easily,"_ Gaara said as the three Jinchurikki entered a connected mindscape, all three of them sitting on their Bijuu's head.

"**Well next time, make sure we have something challenging,"** Shukaku said as they gave their Jinchurikki control of their bodies, allowing them to return to normal, before they all headed back to the castle.

"So what do we do now?" Gaara asked once they had returned to the castle, as they headed towards their common room.

Before they could reach their common room however the voice of Professor McGonagall appeared around the corner looking frantic.

"There you three are, I've been looking everywhere for you," she said frantically, her hair in a mess indicating that she was worried about something. "It has happened, the monster has taken a student into the chamber itself, the heir of Slytherin has left another message."

"Who did they take," Yugito asked, though both her and Naruto had a sinking feeling they already knew who it was.

"Ginny Weasley," the three paled at this, they knew Ginny was connected to this somehow, though they didn't know how. After Tenten had told them about Ginny, they kept a closer eye on her, and spent some time with her during their Physical Education classes, where they would help her more than other, since she had a lot of potential. "Kushina has already restrained the other Weasley's in the staff room, we had to tie Ron up, though he told us he and Harry might know where the chamber is."

"Yeah, we do to," Naruto said ignoring the surprised look on McGonagall's face. "Gaara, I want you to gather the other's, split them all into teams and have them secure the school, guard all four houses and make sure no students are out running around."

Gaara nodded his head before vanishing in a swirl of sand in order to complete his orders.

"Professor, I need you to call Dumbledore back, me and Yugito are going to go and bring Ginny back at all cost," McGonagall nodded her head before running off, leaving the two Jinchurikki alone in the hall.

With a silent nod of their heads, the two headed up towards the third floor bathroom, where they found a secret tunnel to the chamber already open.

"Damn it, it looks like Harry's already gone down into the chamber," they shook their heads at the stupidity of the boy before they jumped into the tunnel, using their chakra to slide along the tunnel.

Once they reached the bottom of the tunnel they came upon a strange sight they were not expecting to find, Ron Weasley and a dazed looking Gilderoy Lockhart, were staring at a wall of rocks.

"Ron, what happen here?" Naruto asked startling the boy, who began explaining what had happened and how Lockhart had caused the cave in by whipping his own mind, causing both ANBU to chuckle, before they became serious.

"Alright Ron, You are going to go with Yugito back up to the others and wait there, I will go on ahead and save Harry and Ginny," Ron nodded his head, before his mouth fell open, as Naruto activated his EMS (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan), before being sucked into by his Kamui, and appearing on the other side of the cave in.

Once he was on the other side, Naruto ran through a vault like door, where he saw Harry kneeling over an unconscious Ginny, while another boy stood of to the side, watching in amusement.

"Harry," Naruto said running over getting the attention of the mysterious boy and the boy who lived. "What happened, is Ginny alright?" Harry nodded his head before quickly explaining what had happened and who the boy was, while Fox, Dumbledore's phoenix sat on Harry's shoulder while the sorting hat was in his hands.

"Well it looks like we have an extra guest, but it doesn't matter, in a few minutes that girl shall be dead and I shall be whole again and able to wipe out all of the filthy mud bloods in this school," the boy Harry identified as Tom Riddle or Voldemort, turned to face a giant stone face of Salazar Slytherin. _**"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four,"**_ Riddle hissed in parseltongue, causing the stone face of Slytherin to open its mouth.

As the Basilisk inside the statue slithered out of Slytherins mouth Harry backed away, closing his eyes while Naruto activated his EMS staring the king of serpent's dead in the eye.

"**Why did you call me?"** the serpent asked not taking his eyes off of Naruto's.

"_**I called you to kill them,"**_ Riddle said pointing at Naruto and Harry, not noticing Naruto bite his thumb and fly threw hand seals, before slamming his hand on the floor.

"_**Summoning Jutsu,"**_ Naruto hissed out as smoke enveloped him, before clearing to reveal him sitting on top of a Rattler that was the same size as the Basilisk.

"_**Naruto, why did you sssummon me?"**_ the Rattler asked looking around before it's eyes meet with the Basilisk's_. __**"I sssee, this must be what you meant when you sssaid you wanted to add to the ssssummoning ssscroll,"**_ the Basilisk raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_**What doesss he mean by that?"**_ the Basilisk asked looking from the Rattler to Naruto.

"Well when you were first released a few months ago, I heard you talking about being trapped, so I talked with the heads of the snake clan's and they have agreed to take you to the summoning world," the Basilisk was surprised at this. "By doing this, you would live in the summoning world, instead of this place, and you would be free to do as you like," Naruto smiled.

"_**What do you get out of thisss?"**_ the Basilisk asked getting a shocked look from Riddle, since the Basilisk was ignoring his orders.

"You helping me out in battle when I call you, just like the other summons, though only I will be able to summon you, otherwise nothing," Naruto grinned as the Basilisk thought it over.

"_**Very well, I accept your proposssal," **_The Basilisk said surprising Riddle, getting a grinning nod from Naruto. _**"My name is Doku, Queen of the Basilisk,"**_ she said allowing Naruto to jump into her head, where he placed the summoning seal onto the back of her head. Before she left for the summoning world, she informed Naruto of a large nest of Basilisk eggs inside the statue's mouth, which he sent a clone to gather, before the two giant serpents vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well now that that's taken care of, what do we do with you?" Naruto asked looking at Riddle, who was pointing Harry's wand at him, a nervous and angry look on his face.

"Naruto, the diary, he's here because he place part of his memory into the diary," Harry said pointing at the diary which was laying a few feet from Ginny. Before Riddle could move to get the diary, Naruto's left eye began to bleed, before the book burst into black flames, causing riddle to scream in pain before vanishing along with the flames, which didn't leave any ash's or anything.

"Damn, it still takes a lot out of me," Naruto smirked at Harry and Ginny, who had just woken up, both looking at him with worry in their eyes, before he passed out.

"So that's what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked looking at the golden trio, Ginny and Yugito, who had just finished telling Naruto what had happened after he had passed out from using his EMS.

"Yes, though I still can't believe you used Amaterasu, you know how dangerous that jutsu is," Yugito reprimanded him causing him to chuckle nervously as the train headed to back to London where the shinobi would take a port key back to the Elemental nations.

Chuckling nervously at the look he was getting from the three girls in the compartment, Naruto waved farewell to the to the group, before reverse summoning himself to the Ryūchi Cave's, the home of the snake clan, in order to wait for the next school year and to avoid Yugito's lecture.

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**For Naruto's Harem: Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Mei, Haku, Samui, Hermione,**** Kimimaro**

**Next come year three, and I will be adding the member's of the rookei nine to the new first year, though only one from each team.**

**Also please check out some of the challenge's on my profile and pm me if you want to try one**

******Also I'm sending out prayers to those in Oklahoma, and everyone who lives in Tornado alley, since we never know when a tornado like the one in Moore will pop up again.**


End file.
